The present invention relates to a skate with improved steering capabilities.
Skates having aligned wheels are currently known, and they are ever more specifically used for speed skating and slalom.
The problem observed in these known types of skates, in which the wheels are pivoted at adapted supports which are rigidly associated with a supporting plate for the sole of an item of footwear, consists in the difficulty in achieving very tight turning radiuses.
Devices are known which allow to vary the distance of the axis of the wheels with respect to the ground, in order to adapt the skate to slalom or speed.
However, said devices are not practical to use and are expensive.
DE-G-9107661.7, for example, discloses such a skate with steering wheels.